


Fine

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One of the boys (preferably lads) getting sick and taken care of? OT6 and Hyrbid AU preferable. Thanks!</p><p>Gavin gets hit with a virus, making him bring up anything in his stomach into the toilet. His boyfriends, of course, worry about him, even if they have strange ways of showing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

The week had been going fine for Gavin, and then on the Wednesday night - right in the middle of the damn week - he had been woken from his sleep, had felt the tell-tale lurching and tightening of his stomach which had him jumping out of the bed immediately and stumbling to the bathroom.  
  
He had just barely made it, emptying any contents in his stomach into the toilet bowl. He fell back from the toilet and onto the tiled floor once his stomach settled a little and gagged at the foul taste in his mouth, knowing he’d have to go brush his teeth again. He flushed the contents down the toilet and blinked away the water that had begun to build in his eyes.

At some point during the throwing up, someone had stood beside him and had begun to rub comforting circles on his back. He wasn’t able to figure out who it was at first - with his head being in the toilet and all - but now that he was sitting back, he looked up blearily and was able to see Jack who was now crouched to his level.  
  
He smiled at Jack, who just frowned in return. The laundry light was always left on at night - a requirement for Gavin who would bash into everything if it wasn’t on when he got up in the night sometimes - and the light was making Gavin squint, the brightness of it too harsh for his eyes.  
  
“Dammit, Gav,” Jack mumbled, but there was obvious concern in his voice. “Of course you manage to miss the cold and the sore throats but you’re the only one to throw up in the toilet at two a.m.”  
  
Gavin felt guilty for having woken presumably all of them in his mad dash to get to the bathroom. Jack quelled his worry quickly. “You know, they’re glad you didn’t throw up on them.”  
  
“They better be,” Gavin muttered, his voice hoarse and he could feel the foul taste in his mouth when he talked, making him want a drink of water or something else just to get rid of the taste.  
  
Jack gave him a ‘wait here’ signal and Gavin did exactly that, leaning forward slightly in an attempt to try and get rid of the tightness beginning to build again in his stomach.

His head hit the tiled floor at one point, his legs tucked under him and his elbows hit the ground beside his head as his fingers drove into his scalp and messed up his hair. His loose shirt fell in front of his face and he breathed heavily into the fabric, trying to breathe through the pain. 

It was a useless effort to dispel the pain, he knew, but he continued to do it as the pain began to increase. It hadn't escalated to the feeling of needing to throw up just yet, but the twisting and knotting feeling in his stomach was bad enough to make him want to start tearing at his hair.

There was someone tapping on the back of his shoulder and he glanced up to see that Jack was kneeling down in front of him, holding out a glass of water and a towel.

Gavin sat up from his position, taking the glass of water and taking slow slips at first in an attempt to wash down the bad taste. When most of it was gone, he finished the rest of the water and handed it back to Jack, wiping his mouth on the towel.

A few moments passed while Gavin shifted to sit down, his legs tucked up near his chest and resting his head on his knees.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Top," Gavin mumbled, and his wings flexed as an ache began to form on his back between the two wings.

Jack just laughed quietly and then hummed in sympathy.

"Think you can come back to bed?" Jack asked, although Gavin nearly missed it as he was focused on taking deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth, another attempt to try and dispel the pain by not focusing on it.

Gavin shook his head and Jack sighed, his hand beginning to massage Gavin's shoulder and he leaned into the touch. They sat like that for a while, Gavin groaning as pain randomly flared up in his stomach and back.

Suddenly, the urge to throw up washed over him and he lurched forward, just managing to get his head into the toilet as he threw up the little left in his stomach. By the time he was done, he was pretty sure there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach.

He sat back once he flushed it down and grimaced, Jack handing him the towel which he wiped his mouth with.

"How do you feel now?" Jack asked quietly, his hand going back to Gavin's shoulder.

"Better," he replied quietly. It was the truth, his stomach was settling down and the pain was beginning to dull. He considered the idea that hopefully that was over - maybe just a bad experience with food poisoning - and that once he slept, he would be better in the morning and would be fine for work.

After all, missing a single day was risky. They had loads to record and edit because they wanted to try and get as much done with Jack and Michael as possible, as the two were about to head out to a convention in a week or so.  
  
Jack helped him off the floor, steadily guiding him to the bathroom where Gavin quickly brushed his teeth and washed out his mouth again. Jack kept him steady, stopping him from swaying slightly as fatigue crashed into him like a tidal wave.  
  
From there, Jack lead him back into the bedroom. The rest had fallen back asleep and Gavin slid onto the end, giving up his spot in the middle for Jack. If he had to get up and vomit, it was much easier being at the end so he could get up without disturbing the others.  
  
It took a while for his stomach to settle a bit more so that he could fall asleep.  
  
When he woke up, Geoff was standing above him - and Gavin had to twist uncomfortably to see the man, as his wings stopped him from being able to lie on his back - with a worried look and Gavin frowned, forgetting all that had happened in the night.  
  
When he remembered, though, the tightening began to build in his stomach and he groaned, knowing he hadn’t been as lucky as he hoped with the sickness.  
  
“ You okay, bud?” Geoff asked, and Gavin just mumbled out an incoherent ‘ _well what do you think?’_

Geoff got the gist and rolled his eyes. “Sick day, then? No work?” Geoff affirmed and Gavin frowned. He still had a fair amount of editing to go - had fallen behind the previous day due to other projects - and one sick day would cost him dearly.  
  
Gavin shook his head and made a move to get out of bed, but was stopped by Geoff putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Here, I’ll get you some toast. If you keep it down for half an hour, I’ll consider letting you come to work. Deal?” Geoff asked and Gavin decided it was fair enough. Surely, he could keep the illness away for half an hour. After that, he’d just have to sneak away at work to the bathrooms to throw up if he needed to.

The other boys had already been up for a fair while, he assumed, as the bed was quite cold. He could distinctly hear them, probably out in the lounge room eating breakfast.

Geoff walked in and Gavin scrambled to sit up, eager to prove that yes, he was fine and yes, he would keep down the slices of toast and yes, he was going to go to work.

Geoff handed him the plate and Gavin had to make sure his grimace wasn't seen. Now that the food was in front of him, it was a whole new story of if he would actually be able to keep it down.

His stomach twisted as he took the first bite, but he forced himself to finish the slices when Geoff gave him a challenging look. He would prove it to Geoff, he was fine, he could work. He would prove him wrong.

Unfortunately, he couldn't. The toast had come back up in about twenty minutes, and although he tried to keep it down he could feel the horrible lurching in his stomach, and ended up launching himself out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Geoff was standing in the doorframe with a smug look on his face, but his hand had gone to rest onto Gavin's back in a gesture of comfort.

"Sorry bud, looks like you're not going to work today. I'll check on you in a bit, I gotta go get ready," Geoff informed him and Gavin rolled his eyes. Geoff gave a reassuring pat with the hand on his back and then walked off to join the muffled voices in the lounge room.

The pain had increased in his stomach and he sat much like he had in the morning, his head down on the tiled floor with his legs under him. He groaned as the pain seemed to peak, then it settled down until he was slowly able to sit up.

The air seemed to have taken up a chill, and he shuddered. His wings curled around him, trying to warm him and protect him from the sudden cold air.

Geoff appeared at the door frame, holding a water bottle and a medicine cup half full with liquid a slightly pink colour.

Geoff handed him the cup and Gavin swallowed it, pulling a disgusted face as the cherry flavour attacked his taste buds. He instantly washed it down with the water, but the flavour still lingered.

"We're going now, Gav. Make sure you stay hydrated and see if you can keep something down by lunchtime. Also, leave the toilet seat up just in case you go blind or something," Geoff said, taking the cup gently from Gavin's hands.

He took a glance at Gavin's wings and frowned,  but he was unable to say anything as Michael suddenly appeared at the door frame, tugging Geoff’s arm in a sign of impatience at having to wait for Geoff to get moving. Geoff huffed and rolled his eyes, shooting Gavin a stern look to remind him not to die while they were out, and Michael gave him a flitter of a smile before going after Geoff.  
  
When Gavin heard the car start, he let out a groan when he realised he had just been left alone to suffer for the whole day. While he knew it wouldn’t be fair to drag one of them away to essentially babysit him, he really just prefered to be comforted when he was sick. He just didn’t really trust himself to be alone when he was sick.

After making sure that nothing else was coming up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a sip from the water bottle. Slowly, he was able to get up and took a step, the chill from the tiles working its way into his feet and he shivered.  
  
He took a moment at the hallway to figure out if he should go get changed into warmer clothes to help prevent the chill, or go brush his teeth and get rid of the disgusting taste of artificial cherry and vomit.  
  
The chill seemed to intensify and it pushed him towards getting warmer clothes. He wrapped his wings around his chest, and although it was comfortable it worked as another layer to help him keep warm. He threw on one of the bigger shirts which belonged to Ryan and then threw on a jacket.  
  
It helped with the chill, but he couldn’t get rid of the shiver that seemed to have embedded its way under his skin. He put on some pyjama pants that belonged to Michael and then put on odd socks belonging to him.  
  
Once the chill seemed to have dulled reasonably, he shuffled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. The minty flavour was absolutely horrid when it was mixed with the cherry and vomit and he gagged, but he was sure that his breath smelt okay when he was done.  
  
He realised that he was pretty tired - as he usually was whenever he woke up in his sleep and then had to wake up rather early - and decided it was probably still early enough to take a nap so that he would be awake by the time his boys were home.

Hopefully, it would also help settle his stomach. He made his way into the bed and snuggled under the blanket, but the chill seemed to come back and he sighed.  
  
He even got under the second blanket, but it barely helped. He figured that the bed was probably just too big to hold the small amount of warmth he produced, and there was also the fact that five others were missing, which was a huge loss of body warmth that he came to crave.  
  
Eventually he gave up on the idea that he would actually be warm and got out of the bed, wrapping one of the blankets around himself and dragged the other one as he made his way out into the lounge room. The couch they had was comfortable enough to sleep on with minimal back and neck aches, so he decided to settle there.  
  
Realising he forgot his bottle he cursed, but decided it wasn’t really worth it. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d be drinking in his sleep.  
  
He laid down on the couch and wrapped the other blanket around himself. The television had been left on at a dull volume, so he let it play as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Usually, when he took naps, they would only last for five hours maximum if he wasn’t jetlagged. So it was a huge surprise when he woke up and his eyes eventually focused onto the television that was still playing and it showed it was nearly 5:00 pm.  
  
He nearly jumped up in surprise, but then remembered that he was the only one home and he had no where to be. So he settled back down and watched the television with bleary eyes, having absolutely no clue what was actually airing.  
  
Something began to buzz after what seemed like half an hour of watching the television without actually watching it, and he scrambled up to find whatever it was. It was his phone, which had somehow made its way out onto the coffee table even though he had no memory of putting it there. Which, really, wasn’t that strange because he was always leaving it out in random places, but it was just strangely convenient.  
  
He picked it without even bothering to check the caller, his fingers fumbling around before he was able to press answer.  
  
“Hello?” He mumbled out, the drowsiness in his voice making it clear that he had probably just woken up from sleeping.  
  
“Hey Gav, how are feeling?” It was Ryan, just barely heard over the yelling of the others in the office.  
  
“I just slept for way too bloody long, so I’m not really sure,” he answered, running a hand through his hair and began to pace, as he usually did as he grew restless whenever he was on the phone.  
  
“Have you had anything to eat?” Ryan prodded, and Gavin rolled his eyes as he crawled on top of the couch. His balance was badly affected as his wings were bound down and were unable to stabilise him as he began to walk along the back of the couch.  
  
“I’ve been sleeping,” Gavin repeated and he heard Ryan sigh.  
  
“Eat and drink something if you can. Don’t die, in the meantime,” Ryan ordered and Gavin just laughed.  
  
“Love you, lovely Ryan,” he farewelled and hung up as soon as Ryan repeated the first two words.  
  
It left him with about two hours of doing absolutely nothing. He hopped down from the couch, stumbling as he landed. His leg muscles were sore, like they were if he went for a long walk or jog somewhere, and he figured it was probably just a side effect of being sick.  
  
He was still quite cold and knew there was definitely something weird about that, but it was usually present whenever he was sick so it didn’t really worry him. It just made him crave for any source of warmth.  
  
He found some with the laptop. He had gotten Ryan’s off the coffee table as it was the closest, booting it up and bypassing the passcode. Usually, Ryan changed his passcode to keep them out - none of them took offence to it, they all trusted each other well enough by now - but Gavin had taken a glance just a couple of days ago and it seemed Ryan hadn’t noticed or cared.  
  
He began playing some games from his Steam account, but got bored within less than an hour and began to play with his webcam, setting his desktop background as a collage of about five hundred photos of Ray-like selfies and crotch pics (he was, unfortunately, too cold to take off his pants, so Ryan was spared any clothes-less ones).  
  
Satisfied with the result, he eventually shut the laptop and put it back as he found it, then realised that the laptop had been an excellent source of warmth and he found himself immediately regretting shutting it. He considered opening it, just for the warmth, but decided to just get up and do as Ryan asked of him.  
  
He got a glass of water and slowly sipped it all down, and took a look in the fridge to see if anything looked appealing. Nothing did, so he decided to just settle back down on the couch and wrapped himself up in the blankets again.  
  
Time passed, although Gavin barely noticed it. The other boys seemed to come home within minutes, opening the door and bringing in the sound of chatter and playful bickering.  
  
He mumbled to himself and just sunk deeper into the blankets, his head beginning to throb with the sudden loud volume.

It quietened when they got closer, which was weird, but Gavin figured they probably caught on the loud volume was disturbing him. Someone sat on the couch, on top of the blankets and just narrowly missed sitting on top of Gavin, and slid down a part of the blanket on his face and put a hand to his forehead. He couldn’t see who it was though, his vision obstructed by the blanket still covering his eyes.  
  
Their touch was warm and he closed his eyes, trying to somehow spread the warmth to the rest of his body. The hand withdrew, though, and he let out a displeasing groan as the other person said something too muffled for Gavin to understand.  
  
Then someone was ripping the blankets from him and he squawked out a curse at whoever did it, but then that someone had pulled them into his chest and the warmth of them was better than the layers of blankets.

It was Ryan, he knew the instant he was pressed up against him. Ryan mumbled something, too quiet for Gavin to catch, and then he was pulling away.  
  
Gavin didn’t even have time to send Ryan a confused look because he was being tugged away from his wrist, and he turned his head to see that it was Michael gripping him.  
  
He let himself be led away by Michael, who took him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.  
  
“You’re taking a hot shower, and I’m going to stand here to make sure you don’t kill yourself,” Michael explained, rolling his eyes when Gavin gave him a confused look.  
  
“C’mere, asshole, I’ll help you,” Michael offered and Gavin let him help, let Michael remove his jacket and his shirt, even let him slowly run his hands through his wings that slowly began to uncurl under the touch. When Michael snapped back to his senses, he moved down and began to slide down the pants, before stopping when he realised.  
  
“Hey, these are mine,” Michael said and Gavin just smiled down at him cheekily, and Michael just rolled his eyes and mumbled something before moving to his boxers, and Gavin had the decency to pretend to be sheepish.  
  
Michael said nothing, just moved past Gavin to turn on the taps, mostly turning on the hot one and pretty much just neglecting the cold one. He felt the water until he seemed satisfied with the level of heat, then basically pushed Gavin into the stream.  
  
Usually, he knew, he’d be jumping all over the place because he knew that the temperature was almost ridiculously hot, but the second it hit his skin he let out a content sigh as it warmed him up, smoothing down the hairs on his body that had risen from the chill.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the water ran down his body, even bringing in his wings to try and capture some more warmth.  
  
When he opened his eyes, it was because he just caught the sound of something metal and he saw Michael giving him a sheepish smile as he slid down his own pants.  
  
“Sorry Gav, that warmth just looks way too good for you to hog for yourself.” Michael didn’t sound apologetic at all, but it wasn’t like Gavin needed to forgive him for anything. He knew Michael would cave for the warmth - he was a cat hybrid, after all, he craved warmth constantly like Gavin craved it now. He reminded them all of that when he used all the hot water after each shower he had.  
  
Gavin stepped aside as much as he dared as Michael made his way into the shower, pushing Gavin over a little to get some of the heat. They stood like that, under the hot stream of water, for a few minutes in peace.  
  
So, of course, Gavin had to change that.  
  
“So, no shower blowjob?” Gavin asked innocently, laughing when Michael spluttered out the water he had let splash into his mouth with his head tilted back under the stream of water.  
  
“Dear God Gavin, no. If I went down, I’d probably get the top of my head thrown up on. And if you went down… well, I’m sure it’ll be worse than the usual gagging,” Michael replied and Gavin sulked a little.  
  
Michael let the silence hang for a few more moments, then a smile began to grow and Gavin looked at him inquisitively.  
  
“You didn’t ask about handjobs,” Michael eventually said, and it was Gavin’s turn to splutter.  
  
The churning in his stomach had settled from the shower, and he was confident enough he could get through a few minutes of some fun time.  
  
It was sloppy and quick, but it still left both of them breathless and grinning. They stood in the warm stream for a few more minutes, washing each other down - and dammit, he forgot that sometimes Michael could be a stupidly good tease -  and they eventually got out when Jack knocked on the door, calling them out for dinner.  
  
The second they stepped out, the churning in his stomach returned and he groaned, longing to be under the hot stream of water again. Michael gave him a sympathetic glance, but he left Gavin to dry himself.  
  
When he stepped out of the bathroom, two things hit him.  
  
It was ridiculously cold, and the smell of food was both delicious and sickening.  
  
Michael slung an arm around him and guided him to the bedroom, throwing him some fresh clothes, including another pair of his pajama pants. Gavin took them thankfully and slipped into them, the warmth of them already seeping into his body.  
  
They passed the bathroom and Michael threw the clothes they had left there in the washing machine before they walked out to the dining table where the others sat with bowls in front of them.  
  
It was get-your-own-plate, and Gavin did that, but he only got a small proportion of food. He settled at the table and ignored the disapproving looks of the others, because he was just hoping that the small amount would just stay down.  
  
He ate slowly, listening carefully to the others as they recalled their day and he felt bad for not being able to go. He would’ve loved to have seen Ray attempt a ninja roll across the ground - and attempt was the keyword there, because he apparently managed to fall out of it and fell right into Ryan’s chair, causing the man to bump into his desk and somehow manage to turn off his console -, would’ve loved to see Michael swipe at the red laser they kept shining onto his desk, would’ve loved to see Jack and Geoff collaborate on ideas, which was always a treat as they bounced off each other perfectly.  
  
He wasn’t there, however, and he resigned himself to just watching some of the moments on the videos when they came out.  He sat there in silence, reclused as he stewed in bitter thoughts, cursing his stomach.  
  
Eventually, Jack snapped him out of it and beckoned him to follow him. Gavin did so after putting his plate in the sink - had managed to finish most of his meal, somehow - and sat on the floor, on top of a cushion as Jack instructed.  
  
Geoff and Jack sat down next to each on the couch behind him and removed his shirt when he was told to do so - he hadn’t worn one of the custom ones that allowed him to stick his wings out, as they still provided a lot of warmth close to him, quickly bringing his knees to his chest and pulling up a blanket that Ray passed him, wrapping it around his shoulders and legs.  
  
He stretched out his wings, knowing exactly what was happening and being immensely grateful it was about to happen. His feathers, he knew, were ruffled and misplaced and they were seriously beginning to annoy him, so he was glad that both Geoff and Jack had decided to help.  
  
They began close to his back, running their hands carefully through the feathers and he held in a moan as pleasurable tingles made their way down his back. They settled the feathers carefully into place, and he watched as Ryan, Michael and Ray sat beside him and started up a game.  
  
He watched the mindless shooting, until his eyes began to drift and he found his head resting against his knee. He drifted off to sleep, exhaustion overwhelming him.  
  
There was someone tapping his cheek and he blinked his vision clear, looking at Ryan with confusion as the man smiled apologetically at him.  
  
“Come on Gav, I’ll take you to our bed,” Ryan said and Gavin mumbled something, told him to sod off, he was perfectly comfortable where he was, but Ryan just sighed.  
  
“Alright then, if you throw up on me you are dead,” Ryan warned, and he hooked his arm under Gavin’s knee and the blanket and wrapped his other arm just under Gavin’s wings, slowly picking him up and Gavin shifted comfortably when Ryan stood, trying to absorb more warmth.  
  
Ryan carefully made his way to the bedroom, setting him down gently on the end of the bed. The others weren’t in the bed yet, were probably just finishing up whatever they were doing before getting in, so he managed to worm his way into as near as the middle as he could, hoping he could absorb some more body warmth from whoever slept next to him.  
  
Ryan left, and Gavin was just drifting off again as the others slowly shuffled in and made their way under the covers. Jack, he could feel, was at his back and he grinned because Jack was basically a walking sun, he was always just a little too warm but perfect for Gavin, and he settled back and tried to wrap himself in as much of the warmth as he could.  
  
He turned onto his stomach, realising he could get more warmth for himself if he just spread out his wings and trapped in some more heat. If the others were too hot, they could just turn on the fan or something - as long as they did it after Gavin was asleep.  
  
Someone lifted up his other wings and settled under it and the blankets, and Gavin realised it was Ray. While the man wasn’t as warm as Jack or Michael, he still provided heat and Gavin managed to pull him a little closer.  
  
It almost became too warm - he was sure the others would complain in the morning - but he could feel his stomach settling, uncurling and no longer threatening to bring up his dinner. He grinned to himself and slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
He woke up to Geoff in his face again.  
  
“Okay, if you keep it down today you’re in the clear. You were fine last night, nearly killed all of us from heatstroke, but it turns out you were warm enough by the time we finally got rid of the blankets. Note to self, next time Gav is sick, buy a fucking artificial sun,” Geoff teased, and Gavin grumbled out some sort of language that probably didn’t even exist, but he still managed to get out of bed.  
  
He followed Geoff out to the kitchen and was glad to realise that looking at the food in front of the others no longer unsettled him. Geoff gave him two pieces of toast, the same test as the day before, and Gavin sat down at the table with confidence and ate them.  
  
His stomach had shrunk a bit over the day of barely eating a thing, and Michael joked that Gavin couldn’t afford to lose any more or he’d simply vanish, but he was able to finish the two pieces of toast.  
  
After twenty minutes, there was absolutely no sign of any throwing up and Geoff gave him one last questionable prod.  
  
“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Geoff asked, and Gavin just smiled.  
  
“I’m top, don’t worry,” Gavin reassured him, even giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Geoff sighed. “Guess getting rid of you for two days was just too much to ask,” he groaned, and Ray responded for him by throwing a shirt at Geoff, managing to get it caught on his horns.  
  
“Hey, crime fighters can’t afford to be sick, am I right, Vav?” Ray joked, shooting him a thumbs up and a lazy grin and Gavin just laughed.  
  
“You’re absolutely right, X-Ray, can’t let thugs like this one get any ideas,” Gavin responded, gesturing to Geoff who let out a petulant “ _hey!_ ”  
  
After that he got ready, glaring at his stomach in the mirror and commanding it to behave. It seemed fine, at least, so he followed the others as they made their way out to the door. His balance, however, was not fine and he tripped over the doorframe, managing to avoid faceplanting thanks to Ryan catching him.  
  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Michael chastised, although Gavin caught the wide smile on his face.  
  
If his balance didn’t come back, that was fine - made for more entertainment and made his boys smile more anyway -, just as long as his stomach stayed fine, because he really just hated having to spend a whole day by himself while his boys were out together.  
  
“He’s also probably about to throw up, so watch out for that,” Geoff warned, although Gavin knew he was joking. He was fine now, the chill in the air was gone and there was still no signs of lurching in his stomach.  
  
“Oh, you know we’re teasing Gav,” Michael prodded when Gavin shot him a joking pout, turning it into a grin when Michael managed to somehow wrap his arm around his neck and rub his knuckles at his hair before pushing him into the car. “We’re glad your stupid ass is back.”  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed the virus was contagious and he had passed it onto Michael - and yeah okay, maybe makeout sessions in the shower weren’t a great idea - who was sick in the office that day and night, but they took care of him well.  
  
After all, being sick was always a great excuse for cuddling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really just did not try with that summary.  
> I got hit with a chest infection nearly a week ago, so typing this out has been absolute havoc for my chest, because I decided to write instead of sleep, so I'm now going to really regret it tomorrow.  
> Thank you all for reading <3 Kudos' are always appreciated, and prompts/messages/hello's can be sent to my tumblr: youre-my-bois c:


End file.
